Aku
by Fuyuki Hana
Summary: For Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR. Death & Afterlife. Siapa yang ada di sampingmu saat kau kesepian? Siapa yang selalu menemanimu, menjauhkanmu dari kehampaan? Siapa yang selalu ada saat kau tidak lagi memiliki siapa-siapa? Siapa yang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian? Orang tuamu? Nenekmu? Bukan, danna. Bukan mereka. Tapi AKU!


**Spesial for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua chara sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fanfic ini milik saya ;)**

**Warning: OOC, Boys Love/ Shonen-Ai (different with yaoi). Don't like, klik 'back'. Flame allowed ;)**

**#**

"**AKU"**

**By:**

**Fuyuki Hana**

**#**

Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang bersarang di dalam pikirianmu, Sasori no danna.

Kau selalu mengabaikanku, melempar **deathglare** padaku setiap aku bicara, menganggapku bocah, membenciku.

Hah, aku ingin sekali membencimu. Tapi sayang, rasa peduliku terlalu besar untuk bisa menggantikannya dengan rasa benci. Cih! Dunia tidak adil. Kenapa aku harus peduli padamu disaat kau membenciku?

Sejak awal kau selalu menganggapku tak berguna, tidak pantas masuk di Akatsuki, dan tidak pantas menjadi partnermu. Belum lagi setelah kau mengetaui bahwa aku memiliki prinsip seni yang berbeda denganmu, kau selalu merendahkanku, mengancamku dengan kata-kata kasar, dan memperlakukanku seperti sampah.

Bodohnya, aku malah membiarkan hatiku untuk memilihmu.

"Deidara, berhenti membuang-buang waktu, kau bocah bodoh."

Aku tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu, kau saja yang tidak sabaran. Kau benci menunggu? Baiklah aku terima alasan itu tapi kenapa saat aku datang tepat waktu kau tetap mengatakan "Kau telah membuatku menunggu dan kau tau aku benci menunggu." Kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu sebelumnya.

Memang di hadapanmu, aku tidak pernah menunjukan semua kekesalanku ini. Tapi kalau kau bisa membaca pikiranku, kau mungkin sudah menemukan segala umpatan yang selama ini tersimpan. Lalu tanggapanmu pastilah "Kau adalah bocah tak tau terimakasih dan tak tau bagaimana cara menghormati seseorang yang lebih senior darimu." Kurang lebih seperti itu. Oh begitukah? Apakah aku kurang menghormatimu, **danna**? Apakah aku kurang loyal padamu? Bentuk hormat seperti apa yang kau harapkan dariku, hm? Kau ingin aku berlutut di hadapanmu dan mengatakan 'seni adalah keabadian', seperti itu? Heh, silahkan bermimpi.

Ah tapi bukankah danna tidak bisa bermimpi? Maksudku apa di dunia sana danna diberi kesempatan untuk bermimpi? Kalau iya, apakah danna akan memimpikanku? Walau sekali saja? Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membayar semua mimpiku tentangmu. Hampir setiap malam, hampir setiap malam, danna, aku selalu memimpikanmu. Aku selalu bermimpi kau akan...membalas perasaanku dan bisa bersikap manis padaku. Tapi ya kau benar, itu hanya mimpi. Aku hanya seorang pemimpi.

Semalam aku bahkan bermimpi kau akan hidup kembali, menemaniku di sini. Bodohnya, aku kini tidak lagi berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku, karena yang aku inginkan hanyalah keberadaanmu di sisiku. Setiap hari aku pergi ke tempat dimana kau terbunuh, apakah danna tau? Aku sering menangis disana. Tapi apa kau peduli? Tidak sama sekali kan? Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku, bahkan setelah kematianmu.

Aku membencimu.

Aku sangat membencimu.

Hanya saja rasa sayang yang kurasakan jauh lebih besar dari rasa benci itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, kau sama sekali tak peduli.

Saat itu, hari dimana aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau tewas, aku tertawa. Bukan tawa kebahagiaan, tapi tawa yang...hancur. Tak lama setelahnya aku segera pergi ke tempat dimana kau terbunuh. Aku melihat tubuhmu yang tak lagi bisa bergerak. Kau tau? Saat itu aku tertawa keras sekali, ditemani dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kau...Kau bodoh sekali. Kau memilih untuk bersama dengan kedua orang tuamu? Yang sudah meninggalkanmu? Dan kau menyerahkan nyawamu pada nenekmu yang selalu membohongiku sejak kau kecil? Kau bodoh, danna. Kau bodoh."

Kurang lebih itu yang kukatakan padamu walaupun aku tau kau tidak akan mendengarnya.

Apa kau ingat? Saat kau termenung di dalam kamar dan menatap taburan bintang di luar sana, bukankah aku yang menghiburmu dengan caraku sendiri? Saat kau merindukan kedua orang tuamu yang sudah lama meninggalkanmu, bukankah aku yang membuatmu melupakan kerinduan itu?

**Bukankah aku yang selalu berada di sisimu untuk menemanimu? **

Tapi kenapa kau memilih **mereka**? Mereka yang meninggalkanmu. Kenapa?

Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkanku? Barang sedetik saja? Apa aku begitu tidak berharga di matamu? Bagiku kau adalah seseorang yang paling berharga, tapi bagimu aku hanyalah sampah. Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil? Kenapa danna sangat tidak adil?

Apa kau melihatku dari sana? Apa kau menertawakanku, danna? Atau kau sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian padaku dan memusatkan seluruh perhatianmu kepada kedua orang tuamu?

Aku mendongak menatap langit, mencoba mencari sosokmu di balik awan. Bahkan setelah kematianmu pun, aku masih ingin melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras di pipiku, aku juga tidak bisa menahan isakan pilu yang keluar. Apa kau tau aku sedang menangis untukmu, danna? Kau pasti tidak tau.

Kenapa kau tidak memilih seseorang yang tak pernah meninggalkanmu? Kenapa kau memilih mereka yang telah membuatmu merasa kesepian? Kau merindukan mereka? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa danna tidak pernah merindukanku? Barang sedetik saja?

"Deidara senpai! Ayo kembali ke markaaas."

Dan mereka, orang-orang itu, menggantikanmu dengan manusia paling idiot di muka bumi ini. Danna, orang idiot bernama Tobi itu kini memakai cincinmu. Kau biarkan itu terjadi begitu saja? Kau biarkan posisimu digantikan oleh manusia seperti Tobi? Kau menyedihkan, danna.

"Senpaaaai!"  
"DIAM!"  
Aku segera menghapus air mataku, aku tidak ingin manusia bodoh ini tau aku menangis untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Aku tidak ingin Tobi menertawakanku karena aku menangis untuk seseorang yang menganggapku sampah.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Hee? Kemana senpai?"

"Menangkap Kyuubi atau membunuh Uchiha Sasuke."

Ternyata bertarung dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah takdirku. Danna, orang ini telah melangkahiku untuk membunuh Orochimaru, musuh besarmu. Aku ingin membalaskan dendammu pada Orochimaru, tapi aku tau kau tidak peduli.

Pada akhirnya aku menunjukan karya seni yang tak pernah orang lain lihat di muka bumi ini. Meledakkan diriku sendiri untuk menciptakan ledakan yang luar biasa besar. Hei danna, apakah kau melihat karya seniku? Indah bukan?

Bukannya aku mengakhiri hidupku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, aku mengakhiri hidupku karena aku tidak sanggup lagi menjalaninya tanpamu. Kau tau, danna. Aku selalu mencintaimu.

Sekarang aku tidak tau dimana diriku berada. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hingga akhirnya suaramu terdengar di telingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?"

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, melihatmu yang telah duduk tanpa menatapku sama sekali, tapi aku tau kau sedang bicara denganku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Aku mencibir.

"Hm."

Cih, selalu bersikap dingin. Apa kematianmu sama sekali tidak mencairkan hatimu? Aku menggeram, siap untuk meluapkan segala kekesalanku padamu.

"Kau..."

Dia menoleh kearahku.

"...Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu karena kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti sampah! Aku membencimu karena telah meninggalkanku! Siapa yang ada di sampingmu saat kau kesepian? Siapa yang selalu menemanimu, menjauhkanmu dari kehampaan? Siapa yang selalu ada saat kau tidak lagi memiliki siapa-siapa? Siapa yang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian? Orang tuamu? Nenekmu? Bukan, danna. Bukan mereka. Tapi AKU!"

Tanpa kusadari air mata kembali jatuh dari mataku.

Kau menatapmu dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti, lalu kau berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku terkejut saat kau mengusap air mataku dengan jemarimu.

"Kau bodoh karena tidak tau siapa yang mencintaimu sejak lama."

Aku menatapmu dalam diam sebelum bertanya "Siapa?"

Lalu kau tersenyum. Danna tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata...

"Aku."


End file.
